1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combinational commodity engaging unit, and especially to such a unit which can connect by engaging plates of a computer desk, a TV cabinet etc. in order to assemble a combinational commodity without using an auxiliary tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Markets have been being located everywhere to make customers enjoy the fun and achievement of do it yourself DIY combination; hence there have been various combinational commodities such as computer desks, TV cabinets etc. for promotion on shelves for customers to do DIY combination. In assembling these combinational commodities, normally screws are screwed in or wooden dowels are hammered in to connect a top plate with a supporting side plate.
However, no matter the way of screwing in screws or hammering in wooden dowels to assemble a combinational commodity is used, during the process of assembling by a customer himself, he needs a tool such as a screw driver or hammer etc., for instance: he shall exert force to screw in screws or hammer in wooden dowels, this is energy consumptive and is inconvenient as well to the customer.
And more, plates on a combinational commodity mostly are highly compacted plates or wooden plates; when these plates are tightened for connecting by screwing in screws, they are subjected to making their screw holes get broken screw threads; this not only renders the commodity hard to be assembled firmly, but also renders the same unable to be repeatedly assembling and disassembling.
In view of this, the inventor of the present invention provides an engaging unit which is assembled by engaging, in order to assemble a combinational commodity without using an auxiliary tool.